


River haiku

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 13





	River haiku

His Forbidden love.  
My sweet wonderful River.  
yours forevermore.


End file.
